


Mundane Simplicity

by ShadowMystic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Reminiscing, ShadowAdvent2018, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: A mundane but no less magical Christmas Eve.





	Mundane Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> This was 21st December on the ShadowAdvent calender 2018  
> [ShadowAdvent](http://www.ShadowAdvent.co.uk)

The wind was howling outside as Alec pulled the door shut behind him, shivering and dusting the snowflakes from his sleeves as he kicked off the boots he’d loosely put on. The strength of the weather had pulled down the lights they’d put around the balcony, and rather than use his magic, Magnus was determined to keep this night as mundane and simple as he could.

 

Alec had a feeling he was just trying not to use too much energy, preserving himself before he faced the Lightwood’s tomorrow for dinner. Smirking with a chuckle to himself, he could see the lamp light glowing from the crack in the second bedroom’s door. Tiptoeing over as quietly as he could, he could hear his husbands murmuring whispers.

 

“He’ll love the cookies…”

 

“Oh well, of course, he’ll know”

 

“Father Christmas is far too busy to stay and meet everyone…”

 

Alec stepped back and left Magnus to it. He’d managed to convince both their children that Father Christmas was real, that Rudolph lead his sleigh and that they needed to make him cookies and leave out milk and carrots for when he visited. The carrots being for the reindeer, of course, who were going to be landing on the roof terrace and using the fire exit to enter the loft.

 

Although it was all lies, Magnus was very clear that he wouldn’t be coming down the chimney. Alec poured out two glasses of wine and looked around at the decorations in the apartment. The large, glittering tree with five empty stockings beneath it. One for each of them; one for Max, one for Rafael and, of course, one for the Chairman. Speaking of...He glanced round the room until his eyes landed on the tabby cat curled up on the rug in front of the fire.

 

“Too much eggnog?” He smiled as he approached the furball, the poured glasses in each hand, before he looked up to hear the shuffle of the door sliding shut across the room. “Sleeping?”

 

“Like angels.” Magnus came around and stood in front of Alec, slipping his hands across his waist and resting his palms on the Shadowhunters hips. They were warm against Alec’s still-chilled clothes. “Go and change out of these wet clothes.” Leaning to kiss Alec’s lips, he took both glasses from him. It was now that Alec realised as he smiled into the parting of their lips that Magnus was already in his pyjamas and dressing gown. He looked incredibly warm…

 

Without a word needed, Alec headed to do as he was told, not finding any reason to object to it. He changed into his t-shirt and pyjama bottoms, pulling on a thick jumper to keep his body heated. He didn’t like to wear robes as his better half did. He found them restricting with the tie and tended to get himself twisted somehow inside them.

 

When he emerged, Magnus was sat on the sofa. The stockings were noticeably bulging and he had a slight smudge of chocolate to the side of his mouth. “I don’t understand any of this…” Alec chuckled, sitting down with a lack of grace as he accepted his glass back, and Magnus was now moving into his side to snuggle against him. Alec welcomed the move with an arm draping around his broad shoulders.

 

“Any of what? Christmas?”

A hand brandishing a carrot appeared in front of his face. Rolling his eyes, he opened his mouth and allowed Magnus to feed him. He took two bites out of one side, then one more out the other. His mouth was full of the crunchy, un-peeled vegetable as he tried to speak again. “No-Made up.” He swallowed and took a sip of his wine, trying to hide his face a little as Magnus looked at him in amusement. “It’s so mundane...and all this made up stuff you’re telling them…” He shook his head.

 

“Mundane, they may be...but children love them...even Rafe was keen.” Magnus emphasized the final point with a raising of his eyebrows. Alec couldn’t help but return the gesture; getting that boy to listen to anything was becoming a chore these days. Now he was older and smarter he was starting to find his voice and protest anything and everything.

 

“I just-” Alec shook his head. He’d listened all month about the stories of Father Christmas, the traditions that they’d all been made to follow because Magnus had wanted it. It wasn’t that Alec hadn’t enjoyed it, but the logical part of his endlessly working mind was telling him that these harmless white lies weren’t good for anyone. “Can’t we have a Christmas without the…” He looked at the half eaten cookie. The mince pie was already eaten and Alec couldn’t blame Magnus for having the whole thing...they were delicious.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus turned to pull his knee up so he could face Alec but remain close to him. He slid his hand into his and gave it a squeeze. “Our world is far from easy and children grow up far quicker than they should...Rafe is already studying while Max…” Magnus faltered his gaze for a moment to look at their hands, before he raised his eyes again to meet Alec’s. “Max is summoning feathers from thin air...when the books and Warlocks dictate he should be creating flames…”

 

Alec was listening to him speak and could see a flicker of sadness in his husbands eyes, he wanted to pull him into his arms but he needed to first give him his full attention and hear him out. “They’re children...this is the one month of the year they can be children.” Magnus sipped his wine and clicked his finger, the soft sound of the vinyl coming on across the room. Nothing too loud, but just enough to hear it behind them.

 

Magnus turned back in his seat, pressing to Alec’s side once more, he knew all of this confused Alec, he knew it was difficult for him to embrace it as much as they had. His Shadowhunter blood had his head in a place where everything had to be a fact and evaluated. He wanted Alec to simply enjoy and not think...like he’d managed to do in their relationship together. He wanted him to carry that into his life as well, especially on his days off.

 

They sat in silence, simply cuddled together with their drinks until Magnus broke the silence between them. He knew it wasn’t an awkward silence, but he could also sense Alec was probably feeling guilty for questioning his parenting even a little. “You know, when I was their age,” Magnus began, “I’d have given anything to imagine someone, or something, that didn’t exist.” He didn’t allow Alec to even open his mouth before he continued. “Everything in our world is real...all of the mundane legends and stories they call myths and folklore are real...we see it everyday. We live our lives in a world few mundanes would understand…”

 

“The idea of one of these stories we hear being untrue...Well, that would’ve made me a little braver as a child...to understand that not everything was written in black and white…I guess-” Magnus stopped for a moment, trying to think of the words but having difficulty expressing them. “-I guess I have been pushing this whole Father Christmas idea on them...haven’t I?” He sighed softly looking at the gnawed on carrot on the coffee table.

 

Alec could feel his body deflate next to him, the shoulders slumping. He had listened to everything the other had said, he understood the point he was trying to make and suddenly Alec experienced a sadness as he imagined Magnus as the same age as one of their children, facing a world almost entirely alone and confused, knowing that his nightmares were real. Then, just as quickly, a warmth and a tingle spread through him from his toes to his ears. The joy that bringing a Christmas so full on into their home brought to Magnus was awe inspiring.

 

Maybe it wasn’t so ridiculous to tell a few white lies to their children. He knew by the time they learnt the truth, they would be far older and it wouldn’t be a lie...he needed to push this word from his head. They were tales, like storybook tales that didn’t have sad endings. It had an ending that brought their family closer and closer together every year.

 

“I’m sorry,” --Alec turned to press his lips to Magnus’ forehead-- “for being such a gimp these last few years.” He heard a snort below him and frowned, looking down.

 

“Don’t be sorry. I wouldn’t change any of our Christmases we’ve spent together...for anything.” Magnus leant up to kiss him gently, smiling and scrunching his face a little into it. “And I think you mean a grinch…a gimp is something entirely different.” Magnus placed his now empty glass down, moving Alec’s for him as well. “I’ve never spent December with anyone, as I have with you all...and you’ve warmed this old souls heart to allow him to spoil you all and indulge in all things Noël.”

 

Alec cupped his hand to Magnus’ face and leant in to press their noses slightly together. “I’ll pour us another glass. He stood up and headed to where he’d left the wine on the side, hearing Magnus head out onto the balcony and shivered at the breeze he’d let in.

“Come on, the wind has calmed…” Magnus beckoned him over and Alec found himself moving without even thinking, his feet followed the path they naturally chose. The one that lead to the beautiful Warlock. He passed the new glass to him and took the outstretched hand, entwining their fingers and loving the feel of the wedding rings on Magnus’ finger, cold metal to his skin. The other had used a little magic to keep the temperature around them warm enough so they could stand and look out across the city as it snowed.

 

“Provided your family behave themselves tomorrow, this is setting itself up to be another perfect year.” Magnus hummed and smirked as he heard the tut from Alec. He knew he was teasing, even if the family had a habit of slipping into work talk at the dinner table and that they would leave for an emergency, they would even argue over the washing up. “Hold me?” Magnus didn’t even turn his head as he spoke. He rested his head onto Alec’s shoulder and sipped his drink, his free arm now wrapping around Alec’s waist and his hand slipping under his layers to rest in the pocket of warmth around his lower back.

 

Alec shivered with the slight chill of Magnus’ hand on his bare skin, before he pulled him in close, he was about to close his eyes when something caught his eye in the distance. A red sparkle in the sky and the distinct sound of bells on the wind. “Magnus?” he breathed out, seeing the light vanish before the sound went with it. “Magnus?”

 

“Hmm?” Magnus burrowed his face closer into the crook of his neck.

 

“Did-” Alec clenched his eyes shut and blinked them open a few times before looking at his glass. “-It’s nothing...I think I’ve had too much.” He sighed and put the glass on the table to the side, rubbing his hand on Magnus’ back as he felt soft breath to his neck. “Come on…It’s too cold to sleep under the stars tonight,” he whispered and leant down. Using his strength and slight height advantage to hoist Magnus up, Alec laughed to himself as Magnus let out a grunt and curled around him almost like a koala.

 

“Almost there.” Alec closed the balcony off with his foot, stepping back and lifting his leg slowly while trying to balance a fully grown, and in no way scrawny, man in his arms. It was more for keeping the children in and safe than to worry about anyone coming in. The wards were there for that.

 

Carefully, and with a breathy heave, Alec finally lowered Magnus to the bed, raising his brow as he watched him burrow and dig his way under the covers without even taking off his robe. He shrugged and removed his jumper and shirt, much preferring to sleep without them, before he slid in behind Magnus and brought him close, letting him curl back against him.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Magnus spoke in a mutter, clearly about to drift off.

“Merry Christmas,” Alec responded and closed his eyes, feeling movement as Magnus clicked his fingers, the lights switching off.

As Alec lay there, close to sleep himself, he wondered if Magnus was still keen for him to wear the white beard and red suit tomorrow for the children...or if he’d at least let him drop that tradition.


End file.
